CL-23579 "Key"
''I think being blown into a bloody lazer beam and survived makes no sence.'' ''--Keys favorite quote from Starwars a clone apart'' ''The republic can't spare any more reinforcmeants!'' Key telling his men to fight harder ''-----'' Status: Shiver Squad Getting To Know EliteScout MarineKey Hello. My nickname is, Key, but my clone number RC-5588 . I'm part of Shiver squad Current Facial Stuff Flat top hair style black hair Republic tatoo Goatee First battle of Geonosis. Go go go! My squad leader said. We repelled down from the gun ship. He gave us orders to split up in arrowhead formation. We were looking for hiding Geonosians. Got a live one here! I yelled over the comlink. I shot it. Enemy destroyed. I said. Get this thing off me! RC-5656 yelled over his comlink. Scrap Eye, come in! Come in scrap eye! RC-1121 yelled. I suggest we go to his position sir. RC-1234 said. We ran to his location. He was in need of some bacta. Maybe some bacta will do the trick. I said. We revived him. He got back up. 56, combat ready. He said. Adviser, come in. RC-1121 said. Yes lead? He said. We have found all hiding Geonosisans. He said. Good, now you are to blow up a Techno Union ship, a few clicks to the west. Adviser said. Can't the tanks get it? I asked. Negative, the ship is out of range of our tanks. Good luck. Adviser out. He said. Lovely. I said. We ran. Warriors! I yelled. I threw a sticky grenade at them. They blew up. Bang and their dead. I said. We walked on. I got shot. Droids! I yelled. I shot at them wildly. B1 droids were destroyed. Super battle droids were coming. Agh! I yelled. My vitals were orange. We shot at the B2. Dwha! I yelled. My vitals were red, I fell on the ground. I mumbled. 88 is down! 34 said. They finnaly finished the B2 battle droid. They gave me field bacta. Ah, bacta. I said getting up. My vitals were yellow. We went in a cave to ovoid a company of clankers. We came out. There was a spider droid blocking our path. A gunship blew it up. Thanks. Lead said. We moved on. We came to the Techno union ship. Ok, plant your charges, one commando at a time. RC-5656 planted some detonators on the ship while everyone else shot at droids. Charges set! He said. I planted mine. Then lead then 34. Five, four three two one BOOOM! We ran. We got to safety, but... A huge tower of rock from above came on 34. 34! I yelled. We lifted the rock of him. His armor was squashed. I checked his pulse. No! I yelled. Lead reported to command. We got a commando down. What about the Techno Union ship? Adviser said. Yes, we got that. Lead reported. Good, I only got one more objective for this squad, get in snipe position and kill the sepertist leader the is a Trando, his name is classified. Adviser said. Yes sir. Lead said. We got to a spire. We went threw the top We took up snipe position. 56 took the shot. Better not miss or the C.I.S will put us in big doodoo. I said. Cut the chatter. Lead said. The Trando fell on the floor dead. We went through the opening in the top of the ceiling. I helped lead up. I grabbed for 56. I missed. Awhaaa! 56 yelled. He fell at the bottem of the room. Lead got shot in the back. Lead! I shot the Geonosian. He fell on top of 56. I contacted Adviser. Status? He asked. 3 Mission objectives complete, but also 3 commandos...dead. I reported. Oh...He said. We are sending a gunship to pick you up. You and your teams work on Geonosis has helped the republic. I got in a gunship and left that bug planet. I am skipping a lot of my CWA life, making up storys. Mission with a new squad After the death of an untitled commando squadron, Key got reasigned to 'Viking squad'. Their next target was to destroy a C.I.S Command ship named 'The Pest'. Ok boys lets take it slow for the newbie. RC-1384 said. Haha. I said. It's ok, you'll fit in just fine. RC-4521 said. Okay boys report in. RC-6764 said, the leader. 84. 88. 21. Okay good, now lets get moving! ---- Discussion before mission We got in a stealth gunship, the proto-type. Close your suits, im opening the hatch. The pilot informed. He opened the back hatch. I got in space first. Weeeeeeee! I yelled. I landed on top of the C.I.S cruiser. The other landed on the ship also. Viking, get me an explosive soulution. 64 ordered. You got it Scrap-Eye sir. I planted and explosive. Get clear! He yelled. He blew it up. There was a hole in the cruiser. We got in before the blast doors shut. It's a shame you don't know demolition is my middle name, Needle. I said to 84. If you don't have a last name how do you have a middle name? He asked. Way to ruin the moment. I said. Cut the chatter. 21 said. We shot at droids. Hurry it up, we need to get to the main reactor! 64 advized. We got to a door. 21, slice this terminal! Lead asked. Yes sir. He replyed. He sliced. Incoming! I yelled. I threw a grenade at the droids. Destroyed targets! I yelled. 21 was still typing. Got a story to pass the time anyone? I asked. Slice complete! 21 informed. Boss looked at his map. Were not even bloody half way there yet! Leader yelled. We moved on. Someone triggered an alarm. Wait what? I didn't do it! I yelled. Droidekas and super battle droids came in front of us. At least their not flanking us. I said. I saw a squad of B1 battle droids. I jinxed it. I fired at the squad. Ok now we are not flanked. I said. Anti armor position now! Leader yelled. You got it! I said. Enemys go boom sir? I asked. Just blow up the droids with out killing us. He said. Snipe position! He ordered 84 and 21. Yes sir! They replyed. We finnaly broke past the security. Vikings, I have some new data, there are some clone prisoners on board the the ship, you are to rescue them before you blow the core. He said. We went on. There is the detention cells. We saw 3 clone trooper prisoners getting tortured. We shot the security droids. We opened the detention cell. We rescued one trooper. Then the other two. Troopers, Did you leak any info to them? Leader asked. Negative sir. They replyed. Good, now we need to find the core. Lead said. The core is in the next room. a trooper said. We rushed to the core. Ah, the core at last. I said. I planted charges on the core while the other commandos gave the clone troopers armor. Lock suits. The leader said. The clone troopers and the commandos locked their suits. Cover me, this will take a half a minute longer. I said. I locked my suit and went back to work. They shot droids heading up the detention block. Charge is set! I said. Ok, key, cut a hole through the ceiling! I said. I activated my jet pack and went up the ceiling. I cut through. OK its open. I said. 84 21 and 64 Held the troopers hands and flew out of the cruiser. We flew back to the stealth ship. It opened. We walked in. It closed behind us. Wanna see the fire works boys? The pilot asked. Sure. Leader asked. He turned the ship. We looked at the ship as it exploded in space. Two words; My, work. I said. Hehe The others laughed. We went in to hyperspace. Well, looks like you now part of Viking squad. Scrap eye said. Yes sir, thank you sir! I replyed. When we got back to a base. We got awarded. Thank you for your service. That was a prototype C.I.S ship, it was highly advanced, and it destroyed a fleet of 5 republic cruisers. And those prisoners you rescued have info the could of made the republic fallen if they got in Sep hands. Thank you Viking squad, at ease. ---General Kenobi to Viking squad Pictures Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Clone Troopers Category:General Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:The Unyielding Category:Arc Marine Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Hero of Geonosis Category:Krill Squad Category:Cyborg Category:Commando Category:Clone Army